Que la música decida
by Carriette
Summary: Pero a Meems parecía no bastarle su pomposa belleza. [Daimi - T por alguna que otra mala palabra]


Este fic nació bajo sólo una idea: escribir algo tan crack que hasta a mí me daría miedo. No sé, en algún punto de mi enmarañada cabecita se me ocurrió que este par pegaba de alguna forma. He visto muy poco **Daimi**, por no decir que nada casi, así que me complace ser de los pocos autores que le han tomado aunque sea tiempo a la pareja.

Como sea, esto sólo pretende entretener y ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, salvo los nombres de algunos personajes que no tienen mayor relevancia.

* * *

**Que la música decida**

— I: _I will always love you_ —

* * *

Sinceramente, no sé cómo llegamos a este punto. O sea, sí, me hago una idea y es hasta gracioso. Debo decir, para comenzar a "desenredar la madeja de lana", como dice mi madre, que todo comenzó de enredo en enredo. ¿Cómo comienzo? Simple, fue una de esas noches de viernes en que bebes demasiado como para recordar cómo terminas en una casa ajena y absolutamente nada que ver de dónde te hospedabas. Okay, aquello no me pasó a mí, pero el dueño de la "casa nada que ver" soy yo. No tengo suerte alguna con las relaciones amorosas, pero esta chica que no sabe dónde duerme cuando le gana el alcohol casi cambia el historial de fracasos consecutivos. _Casi_.

¿Cómo te lo digo, lector? Ah sí, fue un día ya de verano, una reunión cargada de _sentimentalismo_ y cosas del estilo; yo no bebí porque estaba con terapia con fármacos, una faringitis ordinaria y cualquiera, pero cuando trabajas con alimentos, resfriarse no es opción. Y claro, cometí el error de comentarlo en la tertulia; Jyou no me dejó más en paz, que no podía beber por los antibióticos y que esto y que lo otro. Al menos algunos me secundaban en "la ley cero"; papi y mami responsables desistieron de beber, argumentando que a la mañana siguiente saldrían con la nena. Bien, yo también tenía qué hacer esa mañana siguiente, mi ex... ex novia, con la que tuve "una metida de pata terrible" me va a dejar a _Campeón_ cada sábado en la mañana.

Campeón es mi hijo, un niño vivaracho y alegre de dos años, dudaba de que fuera mi vástago, pero una vez lo vi, en mis brazos,_ ¡este niño es hijo mío!_ ¿Por qué cuento esto? Porque _por aquí _comenzó todo.

* * *

Esa noche, no bebí nada, sólo una cerveza y cuando Jyou no me miraba. alrededor de mí se respiraba una atmósfera rosa; por un lado el matrimonio Ichijouji comentando monadas de la nena con Hikari, ¡juro que ya es historia! Ya no me duele... no como antes, es que siempre va a molestar por ser el primer amor -no consumado- y bueno, _allí estaba_, mirando el ambiente, ella con su prometido, nombre que nunca me aprendo, Takeru con su novia, todos emparejados...

Daba algo de grima, la verdad... Cuando quise darle un trago a mi cerveza, estaba ella, con los ojos fijos en nuestro superior, conversaba él alegremente con una chica pelinegra, bastante bonita, pero nunca como Meems. Meems es demasiado bonita, y punto.

Pero a Meems parecía no bastarle su pomposa belleza, porque la mujer que tenía cautivado a Jyou parecía tener algo ajeno al entendimiento de nuestra niña pura, quizás... _compatibilidad_ con el anteojudo. Sí, eso, compatibilidad de temas de conversación, claro, luego supe por boca de Takeru que ella era Kasugano Kiyori, compañera de la facultad y novia de Jyou, luego lo anunció. Era obvio que Mimi estaba _celosa_. Me miró de nuevo y le dio un largo sorbo a su cerveza, murmuró algo y me quitó MI botella, protesté, _pero_...

—No seas tacaño, Dai-chan. El _sabio_ Jyou dice que no deberías beber y yo sólo estoy cooperando en la causa —Rió y se terminó la cerveza, yendo de inmediato a buscarse otra y dejándome atónito.

No por su actitud, bueno sí, _en parte_, lo que me sorprendió fue el tono herido de sus palabras. Meems se escuchaba _tan herida_ al nombrar a nuestro amigo, el sincero, que simplemente la dejé beber todo lo que le viniera en gana, porque yo también sabía cuánto _dolía_ ser rechazado. Mientras iba maldiciendo su suerte, yo la escuchaba, añadiendo palabras ocasionales para que no fuera un monólogo. De esos monólogos de borracho que sientes pena de tan sólo escucharlos.

—¿Y sabes qué, Dai-chan? Tengo una suerte bien perra, tan perra que dan ganas de llorar —comentaba ya arrastrando las palabras, producto del alcohol en su sangre— Chico que me atrae, chico con quien no tengo puta compatibilidad. Ellos creerán que soy demasiado tonta para ellos... Y claro, ¡soy tan tonta que mi cabeza sólo sirve para memorizar marcas de ropa cara y recetas de pasteles altos en calorías!

Y se me echó a llorar en el hombro, soltando más maldiciones que no entendí. Algo apenado, le acaricié la cabeza, suspirando cortamente. Meems es una chica demasiado bonita para llorar por desamor, demasiado bonita para preocuparse de materias tan _espirituales_. Lloraba y me daba golpecitos en el pecho, con los puños cerrados, tenía un berrinche mientras la abrazaba y finalmente se tranquilizó, volviendo su llanto apenas un hipo apagado. ¡Lo juro! Todo _en menos de cinco minutos_! ¿Y después por qué digo que las mujeres son criaturas raras? Mimi es el resumen de rarezas femeninas, a veces, casi la mayoría del tiempo. A veces pienso que callada se ve muy mona, bah, cosas mías.

El ambiente, hasta ahora ajeno a nuestra burbuja de lloriqueos ebrios —ebrios por su parte—, comenzó a empaparnos poco a poco, la música sonaba demasiado contagiosa como para, simplemente, ignorarla. Nos levantamos con lentitud y comenzamos a bailar, cerca de los demás.

Aquí, precisamente en este punto, las cosas comenzaron a fluir, la música se volvía lenta como mis reacciones y nos vimos finalmente bailando un lento, ella casi recostando su peso sobre mí, yo sólo sujetándola en vilo por la cintura, no quería terminar con ella en el suelo. Susurró algo que la música no me permitió escuchar y sólo supe que tenía sus labios, mezcla del labial dulzón y cerveza, sobre los míos. Imaginarán que estaba impresionado, no todos los días te besa una chica tan bonita... y tan ebria. Con premura la alcé en vilo y la llevé al sofá para que se sentara, de inmediato me senté a su lado, acomodándole el cabello tras las orejas.

—¿Meems? —Lo admito, el año que viví en Estados Unidos me contagió la forma en cómo Michael y Wallace la llamaban— _Are you okay, Meems?_

Mimi negó a mi pregunta, llevándose el dorso de la mano a la altura de la boca y mirándome con ojos vidriosos. Me tomó la mano que tenía más cercana a su cuerpo y me pidió que la llevara a alguna parte.

—Baño. Quiero vomitar... —me reí nervioso, ella sólo me dio un manotazo que ni dolió—. No le comentes a nadie lo que hablamos.

_De todos modos no quiero comentarlo, ni siquiera quiero pensarlo_, quise responderle, mas la terminé llevando donde quería, sujetándole el cabello y la frente mientras vaciaba su estómago y es aquí donde comienza a ganarme el complejo de culpa y, ese complejo, todavía más idiota, de "caballero". Sentí que no podíamos volver a la sala de la casa de Yamato y Sora, por lo que, tras dejarla limpiarse la boca, le ofrecí llevarla a casa de sus padres, en donde se quedaba de momento durante su viaje de vacaciones de verano.

—¿Estás loco? Preguntarán demasiado si me ven así —sus ojos lucían rojos e hinchados, pero todavía altivos—, ahórrame un problema y déjame quedarme contigo esta noche.

_¡¿Qué?!_ La miré mientras se sentaba sobre el retrete y se quitaba torpemente los tacones en los que estuvo subida toda la noche, el esfuerzo se veía patético hasta en ella, por lo que me coloqué en cuclillas para quitarle los zapatos y que ella así pudiera andar.

—Daisuke, —comenzó, tomando una bocanada de aire— no te estoy insinuando absolutamente nada, sólo quiero que me dejes dormir en tu casa, esta noche. Ya veré cómo te pago el favor.

No, el punto no era el buscar compensación al hecho de darle techo por una noche, ¡para nada! Es que tan sólo... debía recibir al pequeño Daichi en la mañana y no quería que mi ex novia se topara con otra chica en casa y menos cuando involucre a mi hijo, no es que Mimi sea una cualquiera para que ella, mi ex, la crea un acostón de borrachera y ya. Sólo no quiero complicarme más la vida, más complicada de lo que ya está. Me siguió mirando, ni suplicante ni demandante, simplemente como cuando te mira tu jefe y te dice que la cagaste/debes hacerlo aunque no quieras.

Le di un golpe a la puerta, negando y señalándole que me esperara afuera, que iría a buscar sus cosas y le avisaría a Ken y Miyako que el plan de pasarnos la mañana con los mocosos en el parque se postergaba para otro fin de semana, claro que con ellos diría «niños», porque Ken se horroriza si a los pequeños diablos los trato en términos "despectivos", ¡pero qué manía con hacer drama este hombre, por Dios! Y aún con todo, este exagerado Jyou versión suavizada, es mi mejor amigo.

—No hay problema, lo vemos la otra semana, verano nos queda y bastante... —Al menos el ambiente le había dado algo de flexibilidad a mi amigo, el agente— no te preocupes, yo le diré a Miya que los planes han cambiado. Ten cuidado camino a casa —me dio una palmada en el hombro y se fue a buscar a su esposa, como si ya no estuvieran mañana, tarde y noche pegados como siameses—.

En fin, salí a la calle y allí estaba Meems, apoyada contra el capó de mi carro y fumando con toda elegancia, ni el hecho de que trajera sus tacones en las manos o el maquillaje más que arruinado mermaba siquiera en su aire de diva. Me quedé a metros escasos de ella, sacando también un cigarrillo y mi zippo, yéndome a su lado y apoyando mi trasero en el capó grisáceo. Le sonreí y me devolvió el gesto, asintiendo nada más.

De verdad, pienso que _es hermosa_ cuando no abre la boca para soltar alguna sandez. Sonreí ante mi hallazgo y me quedé mirando la estela de humo que solté tras exhalar. Ella sólo apoyó la mano contra el metal, tras tirar los tacones al suelo, y me quedó mirando con una sonrisa más bien amargada.

—Gracias.

Y, otra vez, me besó, ahora en la mejilla.

Al rato ya me hallaba conduciendo en dirección a mi departamento, en el otro lado de Odaiba. Ella en el asiento del copiloto, de brazos cruzados y el pelo pegado a las mejillas por culpa del sudor y del agua tras lavarse el rostro, atrás, al lado de la silla para niños, iba el resto de sus cosas. Sólo quería llegar a casa y acostarme, olvidar todo este bochorno y poder disfrutar el fin de semana con Campeón. Me miró y de la nada encendió la radio, buscando una emisora cualquiera, al cabo de darle la vuelta casi completa al dial se detuvo en una radio que transmitía música cursi para los que decidieran colocarse cursis a esa hora de la madrugada. La canción apenas comenzaba.

Y precisamente cito esta canción, _I will always love you_, esa de Whitney Houston. Mimi soltó una risa sonora y bajó el cristal de su ventana, apoyando el brazo ahí tras bajarlo todo.

—Me gusta esa película... esa, la de El Guardaespaldas, además esa tipa canta...

—Cantaba —interrumpí, recordándole que Whitney había fallecido.

—¡Bueno! _Cantaba_ genial, ¿feliz? —Me miró, volviendo la vista al camino después, mientras la música le daba una atmósfera terriblemente rara.

Y mis ganas de volver a casa desaparecían lentamente.

* * *

Me dolía hasta pensar, pero el dolor no se centraba en mi cabeza... lo que realmente me dolía era la espalda. Por momentos intenté pensar cómo es que en mi propia casa terminé durmiendo en el sofá, estaba cubierto con una cobija, así que descarté de inmediato el haber llegado demasiado cansado como para dormirme en la sala. Me levanté lentamente, yendo de inmediato a abrir las persianas y las ventanas para refrescar el ambiente, comencé a ordenar rápidamente todo mientras la espalda seguía doliéndome.

Me detuve en mi ritual de orden sabatino al ver, sobre el sillón de un cuerpo, una cartera negra de lentejuelas, una chaqueta de demín y unos zapatos negros. Y un grito que, espero con el favor de Dios que no, podría haber despertado a mis vecinos. Allí me acordé —más bien me vi forzado a recordar— que Mimi se había quedado aquí. Me fui al lavadero y saqué una pijama que ahí tenía, ya seca, luego a mi habitación y le aventé el conjunto a los pies de mi cama.

—Puedes usar eso en lo que lavas tu ropa. Sí, no te quité nada mientras venías casi dormida tras tu borrachera —aclaré, antes de decir nada— ah, sí, ¿te duele la cabeza? Ve a ducharte, te dejaré toallas y una aspirina.

—No recordaba bien, Daisuke... g-gracias, pero no tienes que hacerte cargo de mí... —apeló apenas la dejé hablar—. De verdad, ya has hecho mucho...

—Pues piensa que lo haces por mí —miré la hora en el despertador de mi mesa de noche y suspiré—. Darán luego las nueve, en dos horas, más o menos, me traen a Daichi. Ve, te iré a dejar la toalla y la aspirina mientras.

Sin darle espacio a decir más, me retiré al lavadero otra vez a buscar una toalla grande, luego a la cocina a buscar la caja de medicamentos y fui al baño a dejarle todo, aún miraba incrédula, sin saber si aceptar o no mi oferta.

—Te haré de desayunar, ¿comes pan común?

—No me gusta el sabor del integral.

—Pues perfecto, anda y báñate, no comeré contigo y con ese olor a alcohol que te cargas encima —urgí, entrando a la habitación y sacando sábanas limpias del guardarropa—. No te lo tomes a mal, es porque, hasta que no arregle su habitación, Daichi duerme conmigo —excusé, sin siquiera saber porqué.

Ella me dio una sonrisa comprensiva y se metió al baño en lo que yo tendía la cama.

¡Bien! En la semana vivo en peores condiciones que un cerdo, pero porque no tengo tiempo, entre estudio y trabajo es suerte que siga vivo, el fin de semana es en donde ordeno todo, porque a veces llega Jun con el familión, a veces mis padres se dejan caer a la hora de almuerzo... pero principalmente es por Daichi, quiero darle buen ejemplo desde pequeño. Y sí, es en parte para callarle la boca a la estúpida que tengo por ex y con quien, por desgracia, comparto esto de la paternidad. Al menos amo a mi hijo y es lo que me importa, Yukari se puede ir a freír espárragos al África, aprovechando que es vegetariana y que está tan comprometida con eso de la _"causa animal"_.

Pensar en ella _fue como invocar al Diablo_ porque de inmediato el timbre se hizo escuchar en el silencio matutino de mi piso, miré la hora, ¡apenas si eran las nueve y media! Terminé de poner las cosas en orden y fui a abrir, allí estaba Yukari, con expresión —como siempre— molesta, sosteniendo al pequeño, apoyándolo sobre la cadera y pasándole las manos por debajo de las piernas.

—¿Dormí contigo que no me das los buenos días? —Me interrogó apenas hube estirado los brazos para tomar a mi niño.

—Para mi suerte, _ya no_, Yukari. ¿Le diste desayuno a Daichi? —Cambié rápidamente el tema de conversación en lo que tomaba a mi pequeño yo.

—No sé quién te piensas que soy yo que... —dejó su parloteo en cuanto _la vio_.

Si alguien ha vivido momentos vergonzosos, sabrá muy bien qué sentí en aquel momento. Quería que me tragara la tierra, ¡por favor! Yukari miraba a Mimi con expresión muy seria, formándose en su rostro una suerte de arruga, justo en su frente, sus anteojos la disimulaban bien. Mimi, en cambio, sólo ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo con cierta malicia al darse cuenta _quién_ era la hippie de siglo XXI que se encontraba en mi puerta.

—¿Y tú eres...? —Preguntó Yukari, entregándome el bolso con las cosas de Daichi.

—Tachikawa Mimi, novia de Dai —Arqueó una ceja.

La situación se me hizo casi surrealista, tuve que bajar al pequeño al piso para no dejarlo caer por la sorpresa, menos mal que mi ex no notó mis gestos nerviosos, porque de lo contrario le hubiera dado motivos de sobra para burlarse de mí.

—Shinryu Yukari... la madre de Daichi —noté a Yukari terriblemente incómoda, tras dedicarle una caricia seca a nuestro hijo, se despidió de Mimi y pasó por completo de mí, abordando su bicicleta y regresando a su casa. Sí, vivo en un primer piso por precaución.

Daichi miró a "la novia de papi" con sorpresa, seguramente la castaña de cabello largo y mojado por la ducha, con la pijama de papá le resultaba novedosa, se acercó a Meems y la miró de pies a cabeza, yendo luego a mi habitación para ir a ver la televisión. Los niños pequeños pierden rápidamente el interés en algo, ¿no lo creen?

—Qué niño tan encantador, es una suerte que no se parezca a la arpía que tiene por madre... —me sonrió, mirándome como si no me hubiera hecho pasar la peor vergüenza siquiera apenas unos minutos antes—. ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

_Vaya qué es corta de criterio cuando le pega la gana_... negué y lo dejé estar, con un gesto le indiqué que se sentara en un taburete frente a la mesada de la cocina americana, metí al tostador dos rebanadas de pan y dispuse allí algo de mermelada, mantequilla y queso, hirviendo el agua mientras tanto. No sé si era idea mía, pero la atmósfera se volvía pesada, Meems sólo registraba mi refrigerador como si nada y sacaba una caja de leche y la botella de salsa de soya, volviendo a sentarse en donde le indiqué.

—... ¿Leche y soya...? —Alcé una ceja, naturalmente asqueado—. Como sea, sí, dijiste algo malo. Escucha, Meems, _no somos novios_, ¿por qué le mentiste así a Yukari?

—Creí que así podría pagarte el que me dejaras pasar la no... —se detuvo ante el gesto brusco de mi mano que le pedía detener su cotorreo.

—¿Teniendo una relación conmigo... por gratitud? —Interrogué, sacando el pan de la tostadora y colocando dos rebanadas más.

—No, no, no, era para que la idiota de tu ex dejara de creerse la gran cosa y creyera que estás con alguien mucho mejor que ella.

Si ustedes quedaron a cuadros, imaginen cómo habré quedado yo. De alguna forma terminé involucrado con esta chica rara que es el compendio de las rarezas femeninas, con esta chica que come soya al desayuno, con esta chica que no recuerda dónde pasó la noche... con esta chica tan única y especial.

De alguna forma, fue porque la música lo decidió así.

* * *

Ni yo sé qué clase de fumada rara escribí, lo hice en borrador de papel, quería algo completamente crack, con una situación creíble y creo que me acerqué a lo que buscaba. Y creo que eso de "que la música lo decida" es lo que suelo hacer al escribir, pongo el reproductor de música y la canción que me aparezca decide el tinte de lo que escribiré.

Pues eso, si leyeron esta garrafal fumada, les mando amor y colirio para sanarse los ojos.

Buen día «3

**Carrie**


End file.
